


babygirl

by selkiechicken



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, It's just really soft sex idk, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiechicken/pseuds/selkiechicken
Summary: Sasha is precious to him. He doesn’t have all the words, but quiet moments like this he likes to touch her gently, pressing soft kisses to her array of scars.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> WIR, this is at least some amount of your fault, thank you

Sasha is precious to him. He doesn’t have all the words, but quiet moments like this he likes to touch her gently, pressing soft kisses to her array of scars. She isn’t tied down, but sat against the headboard of the impossibly large hotel bed. Sasha doesn’t always like to speak much when they do this, and that suits him just fine. She’ll go soft and boneless for him, open in plenty of ways. 

Like the way she’s only wearing one of his shirts, soft cotton she likes to pull over her thumbs and roll against her palms. It means she has to leave it unbuttoned over her chest. It warms some part of his chest to see her, protected and safe in his clothes, soft and comfortable. He breaks the kisses he’s leaving around her neck, pulling away enough to look at her face but not enough for her to take her hands out of his hair. 

“There’s my beautiful girl,” he says, watching the way her cheeks go slightly pink. He places a chaste kiss to her lips. She leaves her eyes closed even as he breaks the kiss. Her lips are parted, her cheeks flushed, and he’s barely even touched her. He’s so lucky. 

“Still doing alright, baby?” he asks, teasing just slightly. She opens her eyes enough to squint up at him. 

“Mm hm,” she mumbles. He smooths a stray hair behind her ear, and then presses a kiss to the soft skin below. Her hands in his hair tighten just a touch, and he grazes it with his teeth, threatening the pressure. 

“Please -,” Sasha whines ever so softly. He runs a hand down her chest, playing with her nipples in his thick fingers. She moans when he pinches one in combination with a kiss pressed against the already blooming bruise on her neck. 

“I’ll take good care of you, baby girl,” Zolf says. He runs two fingers across her pretty cunt, feeling it’s wetness. “You’re soaking wet darling, did you know that?” Sasha whines again, blushing darker, the red creeping down her face. He brings his fingers right up against her clit, and can feel her hips twitch against him. 

“Please, daddy,” she begs, voice soft and already sounding wrecked. 

“Good girl,” he says, pressing a thick finger into her cunt. When she fingers herself, he knows she always starts with two. But he wants to take his time with her, he wants to be gentle. Besides, he knows he will manage to stretch her out the way she likes. “Thank you for using your words.” 

He’s not expecting anything else coherent from his sweet girl, which means he’s doing a good job. He gets a soft “Fuck,” when he slides a second finger in. Sasha’s always so tight around him, no matter how wet or desperate she is. He kisses her as he begins to coax an orgasm from her with his fingers alone. She bites against his lips when he brings his thumb to her clit, rubbing tight small circles he knows will send her over the edge. 

“Zolf, fuck, Daddy,  _ please, _ ” Sasha stammers out right before she cums, grinding her hips against Zolf’s hand. He waits until her aftershocks stop pulsing around his fingers before he pulls them out. He licks her off himself, delighting in how easy it is to show her how much he loves this. 

“There we are, little one. Anything else you need me to take care of for you?” It’s an important question. Sometimes, after she comes, Sasha is done. Other times, she wants more. Sasha deserves all the good things Zolf is able to give her. 

“Fuck me, please, Daddy?” She’s recovered enough from her first orgasm to grin up at him, teasing ever so slightly. “I want to feel you, after,” she adds. It’s a simple enough spell to prevent pregnancy, and Zolf prepares it whenever Sasha gives him more than an hour’s heads up. He tries not to feel shame at how much he likes seeing his cum leaking out of Sasha, how much he likes to claim her as  _ his.  _

“ _ Gods _ , Babygirl, of course.” 

He’s been hard against her for what feels like hours, and slowly pressing into her feels like heaven. She moans as he fully settles in, small tears accumulating on the side of her eyes. He freezes, about to demand a check in from her, when Sasha’s voice rings out. 

“It’s good, Daddy. I promise. I like, I like being full of you.” It takes everything he has to avoid cumming on the spot. Still he feels his dick twitch inside of her, and Sasha moans again, still smiling. 

He begins thrusting, slowly building up the rhythm against her g spot that has her toes curling and her hands tightening in his hair. He refuses to cum until she does, which has him running his hands across her chest. She’s absolutely gorgeous under him, flushed and pale skin carrying his marks. 

“I’m close,” she manages on an exhale. 

“Do you wanna touch yourself, baby? Or do you want to come on Daddy’s cock?” 

“Just you, Daddy.” 

Despite her height, her wrists are thin and he has large hands. It’s trivial to hold them both in one of his hands, pressed against the bed. She could escape in less than a second if she wanted, but they’ve discussed this before. She wants to be his good girl, let him gently take her apart. She’s close, and he’s not far behind. 

“That’s it darling, you’re such a good girl for me. I just want you to feel good, cum for me baby.” He might be babbling a touch, but it’s easy when they’re like this. Easier to layer on the praise, to have it mix in with the pleasure. 

He increases his thrusts just enough to send her over the edge, and Sasha cums for the second time, just as hard. She chokes out a breath, her cunt fluttering around his dick. He cums in her, as asked, and it feels as incredible as always. He pulls out fairly shortly after, because he knows how much she loves to feel it trickle out. He runs a hand through her hair, as softly as he can. 

Sasha’s eyes are closed again, but she has a soft smile on her face. He places a kiss on her forehead. 

“Was that good, baby?” 

She nods, then cracks open her eyes to look at him. “Really good. Sleep now.” 

“Right, okay, we can clean up later.” He’s beginning to get some awareness of how sticky they both are becoming, but a small rest won’t hurt, not when Sasha has already made herself small and soft in his arms. 

“Good,” Sasha says, sounding smug and closing her eyes while wrapping her arms around him. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” He replies, without a hint of teasing. “As long as you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> they absolutely will have a cute bath shortly after, Sasha just needs a little nap first.


End file.
